seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ako
Introduction Ako is a marine commander that spent most of his childhood (from the age of 4) under Akainu, He agree's with Akainu's way of justice to the point he will kill the men under him if they get scared of scum bags. Appearance Ako is a somewhat muscle man that when not wearing the standered marines outfit and commander coat, Ako wears a black shirt and a light blue coat that has fur on the outsides of it. He also wears a dog like collar. Personality Ako believes in Absolute Justice and will not stand for anyone going against the world government, He also hates it when those under him fear "scumbags" to the point he will kill them for being weak. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Ako had been trained by the type marines snipers in order to fire a gun. Ako is able to use pistols,Flick lock pistols and rifles with ease. Ako's aim is 90 to 93% on it's mark. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Twin Daggers that had been dipped in paralyze poison. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Though Ako was taught about the kings Haki, He was not one lucky enough to be born with this type of Haki. Relationships Crew Family Unknown mother and father. Uncle Sakazuki is Ako's uncle however neither one knows that they are related. However Ako sees Akainu's idea are right though it might be due to they're related. Allies/ Friends Enemies Due to Ako's belief in Absolute Justice, Anyone who doesn't follow the law or have parents who disrespect the law. (Like Luffy Ace and Robin) Ako believes they need to be taken care of before they get out of hand. Lora D. Storm. Ako hates the fact he was ordered not to kill Lora due to her being a SuperNova. However he was happy that he could get his point acrooss as long as it didn't kill her. He feels that Lora brought shame to the Marines and World Government and needs to be taught a lesson. The same goes for other SuperNova's that escaped the marines grasps. Monkey D. ? ? has mocked Ako many times due to him not being able to catch ? . When that happens Ako takes it out on some poor soul making ? laugh even more. Other History Ako was born at Marineford to a women, Once Ako was old enough he started to train. When Ako was Ten he went with Akainu(Sakazuki) to Ohara and watches as his mentor (unknown uncle) and the other vice admirals use the buster call to rid the world of the demons of Ohara. By then Ako believes in Absolute Justice and agrees with what Akainu (Sakazuki) states about any demons surviving should be destoryed before they got away. Afterwards Ako went back with Akainu (Sakazuki) to train more to beat scumbags. When Ako is 30 he is sent to Dread Island to catch pirates and deal with any that land on the island. Character Design Ako was developed for a story which has him as the main villian. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Scum is all the same and needs to be taken care of before they infect anyone else with they're germs. There is no such thing as innocent lives. They was in my way when i was dealing with scumbags so they are helping that scumbag out so they are just as well scumbags. "Ako about killing innocent people" Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Marine Commander Category:Martial Artist Category:Caring16